01 com c1 010 01
start| initscene ;シナリオ開始（通常） ;BGM再生　通常（夜） play=bgm12 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;縦長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_02_03 xpos=0 :0 ypos=-200:0 time=30000 msgoff trans=normal time=1500 transwait=3000 autolabel ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=500 autolabel play=tl001 buf=0 time=500 ;ＢＧ：街・住宅街 stage=街・住宅街 msgoff stime=夕_屋外 trans=blind transwait=500 stop buf=0 time=50 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010044" 【morita/Morita】「It certainly gets chilly in the evening.」 Có vẻ như trời sẽ lạnh vào buổi tối. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010314" 【yukino/Yukino】「It sure does. It makes you want to eat somerhot pot when it's this cold.」 Chắc vậy. Nó sẽ làm cho cậu muốn ăn một cái gì đó thật ấm khi trời lạnh như thế này. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Don't tell me you're going to make it...」 Đừng nói với mình cậu sẽ đi làm nó... 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010315" play=ro005 buf=0 delayrun=ラベル0小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_しょんぼり 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh? Ahh, umm... I'll restrain myself...」 Eh? Ahh, umm... Mình sẽ cố gắng kìm chế lại... ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel She probably recalled that incident at lunch. Yukinordejectedly dropped her shoulders. Cô ấy nhớ lại sự việc xảy ra vào giờ ăn trưa. Vai của Yukino trùn xuống vì thất vọng. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＢＧ：イメージ背景とか ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;横長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_02_04 xpos=400 :-400 ypos=0:0 time=90000 nowait msgoff trans=normal autolabel After enduring the eyes of the fans and curiousronlookers during afternoon classes, we each went torour respective homes. According to today's schedule, we start work at 7:00rPM. Until then, we can spend our free time asrordinary students. To use that valuable time, we immediately decided torgo clothes shopping for Ell. Sau khi chịu đựng những con mắt của fan hâm mộ và những cái nhìn hiếu kỳ trong giờ học buổi chiều ở lớp, chúng tôi trở về căn nhà riêng của chúng tôi. Theo lịch hôm nay, chúng tôi sẽ bắt đầu làm việc lúc 7:00 PM. Nên cho đến lúc đó, chúng tôi có thể tận dụng thời gian rãnh của chúng tôi như của một học sinh bình thường. Để tận dụng khoảng thời gian quý báu đó, chúng tôi lập tức quyết địng đi mua đồ cho Ell. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;ＢＧ：街・住宅街 stage=街・住宅街 msgoff stime=夕_屋外 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=normal autolabel @yukino voice="0010316" 【yukino/Yukino】「Sorry about lunch. I never thought you'd eatrthe entire thing.」 Xin lỗi cậu vào buổi ăn trưa. Mình không nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ ăn thứ đó. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I eat everything put in front of me. Even if it'srthat... That...」 Tớ ăn mọi thứ đặt trước mặt tớ. Kể cả khi nó là cái đó... Cái đó... ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o086a buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=50 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ugh. Just recalling it makes my stomach weep.」 Ugh. Chỉ cần nhớ lại là làm bụng mình co thắt lại. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010317" 【yukino/Yukino】「Auu... I'm really sorry.」 Auu... Mình thành thật xin lỗii. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Forget it. You did your best for me, didn't you? Irshould be thanking you instead.」 Quên nó đi. Cậu đã làm những điều tốt nhất cho tớ rồi , đúng không? Mình nên cảm ơn cậu mới đúng. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010318" 【yukino/Yukino】「Jun-kun...」 Jun-kun... ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010045" 【morita/Morita】「Phew. In spite of the cold winds, it seemsrthe arrival of spring is upon us.」 Phew. Mặc dù đang có những cơn gió lạnh lẽo, nhưng có vẻ như đang có một mủa xuân đang nở rộ trong chúng ta. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010319" 【yukino/Yukino】「G-Geez, Morita-kun.」 G-Geez, Morita-kun. ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064a buf=0 action=LayerWaveOnceActionModule vibration=6 cycle=650 time=650 stop buf=0 stopaction ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064a buf=0 action=LayerWaveOnceActionModule vibration=6 cycle=650 time=650 stop buf=0 stopaction 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030140" 【ell/Ell】「Umm.」 Umm. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm? What's up?」 Hm? Có chuyện gì thế? ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ell, quietly following behind us, suddenly pulled onrmy sleeve and called out to me. Ell, lặng lẽ đi theo sau chúng tôi, nhưng đột nhiên em ấy lại kéo tay áo tôi và gọi tôi. 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030141" 【ell/Ell】「Where exactly are we headed? Please tell merour final destination.」 Nơi mà chúng ta đang đến thực ra ở đâu? Làm ơn nói cho em đích đến của chúng ta. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That's still a secret. For now, we're headingrtowards Ran-neechan's place.」 Đó vẫn là một bí mật. Còn bây giờ, chúng ta sẽ tiến thẳng tới chỗ của Ran-neechan. 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030142" 【ell/Ell】「When you say Ran-san's residence, do yourrefer to the Chinese restaurant Shitaian?」 Khi cậu nói tới chỗ của Ran-san, ý cậu muốn nói là nhà hàng Trung Quốc Shitaian ư? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That's right. We're going to meet up with Irina andrthe others there.」 Đúng vậy. Chúng ta sẽ tới đó tập hợp với Irina và những người khác cũng ở đó. 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030143" 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【ell/Ell】「What is everyone going to do once theyrassemble? Will we eat?」 Tất cả mọi người sẽ làm gì khi đã tập hợp xong? Chúng ta sẽ ăn gì? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It might be good to eat a meal with everyone. Butrbefore that... It's definitely that.」 Có lẽ thật tốt khi có một bữa ăn với tất cả mọi người. Nhưng trước đó... Chắc chắn phải là nó. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I smiled and popped the collar of my jacket. Seeingrthat, Yukino smiled discreetly as well. Tôi mỉm cười và kéo cổ áo khoác của tôi lên. Nhìn thấy vậy, Yukino cũng mỉm cười một cách kín đáo. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010320" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup. That's true. Definitely.」 Yup. Đúng vậy. Chắc chắn. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030144" 【ell/Ell】「......? I do not quite understand.」 ......? Em vẫn chưa hiểu. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ell tilted her head curiously between Yukino and me.rShe looks like a small bird, so it's kind of cute. Ell nghiêng đầu tò mò về việc giữa Yukino và tôi. Em ấy nhìn giống như một con chim nhỏ, nên thật là dễ thương. ;ＢＧ：イメージ背景とか ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;セピア表示：環境 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=夕_屋内 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=map46 autolabel Once we arrived home from school, Ell changed intorher usual clothes as expected. That irresponsible Qoo is her parent, after all. Sherprobably didn't even prepare anything besides therschool uniform. Khi chúng tôi từ trường về đến nhà. Ell thay bộ quần áo thường ngày của em ấy như dự đoán. Dù sao đó cũng là do sự vô trách nhiệm của Qoo dưới danh nghĩa là cha mẹ của em ấy. Cậu ta chả thèm chuẩn bị gì nữa cả ngoài đồng phục học sinh. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;セピア表示解除：環境 resetcolor colorall=true autolabel ;横長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;縦長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_02_03 xpos=0 :0 ypos=-300:300 time=60000 nowait msgoff trans=normal autolabel We're keeping our destination a secret from Ell torset up a surprise. A surprise for her, who happens to be too serious. Ifrwe say that we'll give her clothes, she'd probablyrrespond with something like "I won't accept this." Itrshould be a surprise attack if we're going to do it. I wonder what Ell will say once we give her therpresent. Will she look troubled? Will she be surprised? Orrwill she be delighted? In any case, I'll be able to see a side of Ell that Irhaven't seen yet. I'm looking forward to it. Chúng tôi giữ đích đến của chúng tôi với Ell như là một bí mật để tạo sự ngạc nhiên. Một sự ngạc nhiên cho em ấy, đối với một người quá ư là nghiêm túc. Nếu chúng tôi nói rằng chúng tôi sẽ cho em ấy quần áo, em ấy chắc chắn sẽ từ chối với một lí do như "Em không cần nó." Nó là sẽ cuộc tấn công bất ngờ nếu chúng tôi muốn làm điều này. Tôi tự hỏi Ell sẽ nói gì khi chúng tôi tặng em ấy món quà. Em ấy sẽ nhìn như gặp khó khăn? Em ấy sẽ ngạc nhiên? Hay em ấy sẽ tỏ ra vui vẻ hạnh phúc? Dù là trường hợp nào xảy ra đi chăn nữa, tôi sẽ được thấy một mặt khác của Ell mà tôi vẫn chưa được thấy. Tôi mong chờ vào nó. ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o013 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：四泰庵・中華飯店店内 stage=四泰庵・中華飯店店内 msgoff stime=夕_屋内 trans=blind ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 autolabel ;ＳＥ：がらがら（引き戸を開ける音） ;ＢＧ：四泰庵・夕方 ;※このシーン、雪乃と森田は私服（コートなし） 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Pardon the intrusion.」 Xin lỗi đã làm phiền. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yukino, lend me your coat. I'll hang it up overrthere.」 Yukino, đưa mình áo khoác của cậu. Mình sẽ treo nó lên kia. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010321" 【yukino/Yukino】「Okay. Thanks.」 Được rồi. Cám ơn. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I hung up Yukino's coat and incidentally, Morita's asrwell, and we leisurely gazed at the store interiorruntil Ran-neechan arrived. This restaurant is old, but the tables and walls arerneatly cleaned. Yukino previously said that there wasra sense of cleanliness, so it was easy for girls torenter too. It's also known that the poster girl, Ran-neechan,rhas a sociable personality, so there's a large bustlerof men and women of all ages during mealtime. Irfrequently come here to eat too. Tôi treo áo khoác của Yukino lên và cũng tại lúc đó, Morita cũng vậy, và chúng tôi thong thả nhìn quanh cửa hàng cho đến khi Ran-neechan tới. Nhà hàng này đã cũ, nhưng các cái bàn và bức tường đều rất sạch sẽ ngăn nắp. Trước đó Yukino đã nói chổ này rất sạch sẽ ngăn nắp, nên rất dễ dàng để các cô gái bước vào. Nó cũng được biết đến như là cô gái poster, Ran-neechan có một tính cách hòa đồng, nên luôn có một lượng lớn khách đàn ông và đàn bà ở mọi lứa tuổi đến đây vào bữa ăn. Tôi cũng hay thường xuyên tới đây để ăn. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=コック 目_閉じ 口_通常 autolabel Nonetheless, it's a weeknight. There were norcustomers, save for a panda behind the counter. Dù sao đây cũng là buổi tối vào cuối tuần. Ở đây không có khách hàng, ngoại trừ một con gấu trúc ở phía sau quầy. ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=コック 目_通常 口_通常 autolabel ;※西園寺。むすっとしてます @saionji voice="6020001" 【saionji/Panda】「............」 ;............ 【純一郎/Junichiro】「............」 ;............ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=4 cycle=800 time=1600 nowait action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=4 cycle=800 time=1600 nowait ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel Huh? Am I tired? Even if I rub my eyes, the black andrwhite fluffy thing won't disappear from my vision. Huh? Có phải tôi đang mệt mỏi không. Thậm chí tôi đã dụi mắt, bộ lông màu đen trắng đó vẫn không biến mất khỏi tầm mắt tôi. stopaction ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=コック 目_通常 口_通常 autolabel @saionji voice="6020002" 【saionji/Panda】「............」 The large black-and-white body locked its round eyesron us without saying anything. ............ Thứ cơ thể to lớn màu đen trắng đó được khóa trên đôi mắt tròn xoe của chúng tôi đến độ không nói nên lới. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel There's no doubt. That's a... That's a―― Không thể nghi ngờ nữa. Nó là... Nó là―― ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：中） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：中） nowait hide time=150 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Pandaaaaaa!?」 GGấấuu ttrrúúcc!? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 play=o093 buf=0 emotion=∑ action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-10 cycle=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010322" 【yukino/Yukino】「Kya!? Why are you yelling all of a sudden?」 Kya!? Tại sao cậu lại đột nhiên hét lên thế? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Haa!? But it's a panda. On top of that, it'srpointlessly standing on two legs!」 Haa!? Cho dù nó là gấu trúc thì trên hết, thật là vô lí khi nó có thể đứng bằng hai chân! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010046" 【morita/Morita】「Isn't that obvious? It's supposed to standron two legs.」 Nhưng rõ ràng kìa. Nó đang đứng bằng hai chân. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh? Huh? That's strange. Are all pandas like that?」 Eh? Huh? Thật là kì lạ. Chẵn lẽ mọi con gấu trúc đều như thế? ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030145" 【ell/Ell】「Yes. Animals that belong to the category ofrCarnivora Ursidae can supposedly stand on tworlegs.」 Vâng. Động vật thuộc loài Carnivora Ursidae được cho là có thể đứng bằng hai chân. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel No, I don't think that's the problem. There's a liverpanda standing in a Chinese restaurant. Không, tôi không nghĩ đó là vấn đề. Có một con gấu trúc đang sống đứng trong một nhà hàng Trung Quốc. ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro038 buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「But I guess a panda suits a Chinese restaurant.」 Nhưng tôi đoán một bộ đồ gấu trúc sẽ hợp với một nhà hàng Trung Quốc. ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro006 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Wait, that's not it. It might suit it but that hasrnothing to do with this! Khoan đã, không phải nó. Bộ đồ này chả có gì để làm ở đây! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;BGM再生　蘭のテーマ play=bgm04 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040131" 【ran/Ran】「It sure is noisy out here. What's up?」 Thật là ồn ào ở ngoài đó. Có chuyện gì thế? ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel At that moment, Ran-neechan revealed her new casualrclothes from the back staircase of the restaurant. Vào lúc đó, Ran-neechan lộ ra với bộ quần áo mới giản dị từ cầu thang đằng sau của nhà hàng. ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 右 pose=通常 dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 小 左 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @yukino voice="0010323" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah, Ran-neechan. Did yourbuy new clothes again?」 Ah, Ran-neechan. Chị lại mua bộ quần áo mới nữa sao? 小 左 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040132" 【ran/Ran】「Yup. It was a bitrexpensive, but I splurged♪」 Yup. Nó hơi đắt một tí, nhưng chị đã phung phí vào nó♪ ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel beginTrans stage=四泰庵・中華飯店店内 stime=夕_屋内 zoom=150 ypos=150 小 中 ypos=-100 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 zoom=130 cameray=150 time=15000 nowait msgoff trans=map38 autolabel Ran-neechan placed her hand on her hip and struck arpose, as if showing herself off to Yukino. Ran-neechan's voluptuous bust swayed under the knitrdress that fit her body. That dress. The hem is as short as a miniskirt. Thatragain, is slightly erotic. Because of her long, slender legs and whollyrattractive figure, Ran-neechan looks like a realrmodel whenever she poses. Ran-neechan đặt tay lên hông và tạo ra một tư thế, như chị ấy muốn thể hiện bản thân mình với Yukino. Bộ ngực đầy quyến rũ của Ran-neechan đung đưa dưới bộ trang phục phù hợp với cơ thể chị ấy. Bộ trang phục đó. Bên dưới ngắn như một chiếc váy ngắn. Lại một lần nữa, nó nhìn thật khiêu gợi. Chính vì chiều cao của chị ấy, nên đôi chân dài than thả đó đã tạo nên một sức hút hấp dẫn, Ran-neechan nhìn như một người mẫu thực sự ở bất kì tư thế nào. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel stopaction ypos=0 nostopbgm beginTrans ;ＢＧ：四泰庵・中華飯店店内 stage=四泰庵・中華飯店店内 msgoff stime=夕_屋内 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=normal autolabel @ran voice="0040133" 【ran/Ran】「Hm? What's wrong, Jun-chan?」 Hm? Có chuyện gì thế, Jun-chan? ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ran-neechan called out to me as I watched her inrfascination. Ran-neechan gọi tôi vì tôi nhìn say mê vào chị ấy. 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=コック 目_通常 口_通常 autolabel In the back, the panda motionlessly stared at us. Từ đằng sau, con gấu trúc tiến lại nhìn chúng tôi. ;※※体験版・ルート確定用シナリオ内分岐 ;target=*trialver eval=IsTrial target=*trialver eval=IsRouteFix I―― ;※※合流へ target=*junc *trialver| ;※　＜＜体験版・ルート確定バージョン＞＞→選択肢は発生しない。 ;※※合流 *junc| ;※　＜＜選択肢＞＞ ;※１．蘭姉ちゃんを褒める　→01_com_c1_010_02（蘭ルートフラグＧＥＴ） ;※２．そんなことより、パンダについて訊く　→01_com_c1_010_03 ;※　体験版は、分岐しません。01_com_c1_010_03へ ;※　今までの選択肢で一度でもフラグを立てていたら、01_com_c1_010_03へ *end| endscene